


A

by Ladybrooklynn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Asexual, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Moreid, Spencer Reid - Freeform, asexual spencer, derek morgan x spencer reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrooklynn/pseuds/Ladybrooklynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is in love with Derek, and Derek is in love with Spencer. The only problem in their relationship is that Spencer is asexual, and Derek doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A

“You’re so sexy,” Derek breathed against Spencer’s pouty lips, taking them into his own before trailing them along the genius’ jaw.  
“You, um, y-you’re sexy,” the words left Spencer’s lips hesitantly, but knew he had to say them.  
Derek growled at their sound, his hips rolling against Spencer’s as his lips flowed away from his jaw and along his neck.  
Spencer let his hands rest on Derek’s shoulders, let Derek’s lips trail along his neck, let his hand begin to loosen his tie, his hips to rock against his own. He could feel Derek growing hard through his pants, the stiffened member inside of them pushing against his softened one.  
Spencer’s eyes bolted across the ceiling as he swallowed harshly, unsure of what he should do in this moment. He had absolutely no desire to be physically intimate, and he prayed briefly that somehow that desire would form. He he screwed his eyes shut closely, trying to focus on Derek’s firmness pressing against his own, willing his anatomy to harden. It was useless, and it devastated Spencer.  
The genius loved being this close to Derek. He loved being with Derek. He flat out loved Derek Morgan, and he didn’t want to risk scaring him away by asking him to stop, by telling him that he wasn’t turned on, that he may never be in their entire life together.  
Derek, on the hand, was growing harder and harder with every tiny taste of Spencer’s flesh, his hips against Spencer’s creating enough friction to prompt soft gasps and faint moans from his lips.  
While the idea of being intimate with Spencer, of making love to him gently, of fucking him into the couch savagely, was one that frequented Derek’s mind often, he wasn’t selfish or inconsiderate enough to keep pushing toward that goal if he could tell that Spencer wasn’t as into the thought, and he wasn’t foolish or oblivious enough to miss the fact that Spencer wasn’t.  
Slowing his hips, Derek pulled his lips away from Spencer’s flesh reluctantly. Spencer shifted his head toward Derek’s nervously, a terrified look washing across his features as their eyes met.  
“Pretty boy,” Derek spoke softly, almost weakly, “Am I… Am I doing something wrong?”  
“N-no. I… No, k-keep going,” Spencer brushed his hand along Derek’s cheek, “Please.”  
Derek eyed him curiously, his features looked almost angry.  
“Look, kid, I can tell you’re not into this–”  
“I am,” Spencer almost shrilled, his eyebrows raising as his hand on Derek’s shirt took a desperate fistful, trying to keep Derek’s close proximity, “I’m really into this! Please Derek!”  
“Spencer,” Derek’s brows tightened and he drew head back, shock surging through his features as they twisted, slightly horrified, “You’re softer than play dough right now. You’re breathing hasn’t changed. Im pressed right against you; I can tell that your heart isn’t beating any faster. You’re not into this at all. Why would you lie and say you were?”  
“Because I wanna be, Derek,” the words flew from Spencer’s pouty lips before he realized he was speaking them.  
“You… You wanna be?”  
“I just… I can’t. I don’t… I’ve never experienced physical attraction in that way.”  
“So, you aren’t even attracted to me?” Derek looked slightly hurt by his boyfriend’s statement.  
“No, it’s not that! I’m attracted to you. I think you’re gorgeous! It’s just that I… I don’t feel sexually… Attracted… To you. I mean, to anyone. I just–”  
“Pretty boy, you’re telling me you don’t get turned on? You don’t ever wanna be physical?”  
“Not sexually. I, I like being close to you. I like it when you hold me before we fall asleep. I just, I don’t want to have sex. I’ve never had any desire to, and I’m sorry. I just–”  
“You’re sorry?” Derek’s head shifted slightly and that half-angry look returned. “What do you mean you’re sorry?”  
“I’m just sorry, Derek. I tried. I tried so hard to want this, and I do want it in the context of wanting to want it, wanting to be normal, and I don’t want to lose you. I just–”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Derek tried to calm Spencer’s rambling. He was angry at Spencer for not stopping him, angry at the thought of Spencer letting him do something he wasn’t ok with, angry that Spencer felt the need to apologize. But he couldn’t be angry at Spencer right now. Right now, he just hated seeing him so upset, so down on himself.  
“Spencer, whoa. Stop, stop, stop. Breathe,” he brushed his hand across Spencer’s cheek lightly, reassuringly. “Baby, I want you to look at me.”  
Spencer’s lips remained opened, but he stopped his ramblings, looking into Derek’s eyes with worry, trying his hardest not to cry.  
“I’m not in this to get off, Spencer,” Derek spoke with conviction, “Do I think you’re sexy? Yeah, I do. And do I want to have sex with you? Yeah, kid, I’ve thought about it a lot over the years.”  
Spencer’s lips closed and shook. He felt awful, and his eyes began to burn with the welling up of tears.  
“But that’s not why I’m here. That’s not why I’m with you now. I’ve… I’ve wanted you, Spencer– I’ve loved you– for so long,” he began to brush Spencer’s hair away from the genius’s worried eyes, petting the soft locks lovingly, “You’re amazing. That brain of yours is completely unbelievable, you’re brave and kind, and you always go out of your way to help people, victims, neighbors, the team, me. I got you now. After years of wanting you, I’ve actually got you. And you think you’re gonna lose me?” Derek chuckled softly, his trademark smile urging the corners of his lips to rise, “Pretty boy, you’re never gonna lose me.”  
Lifting his hand, Derek caught a subtle tear as it escaped Spencer’s eye, looking up at Derek in amazement, a hint of confusion still remaining on his face.  
“You… You mean you don’t care? You don’t think you’ll want to… What if you really want to? What if–”  
“Spencer, I got hands. I’m not letting a one in a million person go over something as easy and common as sex, alright?”  
“A-alright,” Spencer smiled hesitantly.  
“Alright,” Derek smiled back, lifting himself off of Spencer and sitting back on the couch.  
He took Spencer’s hands in his own, pulling him upright as well. Wrapping his arm around Spencer’s shoulders, Derek brought the genius into him, holding him protectively as he let his free hand move up and down Spencer’s arm reassuringly. Spencer nestled into the crook of Derek’s neck, and Derek rested his cheek against the soft curls of Spencer’s hair.  
“I love you, pretty boy,” He whispered.  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
